


Lover's Insanity

by Queer_As_A_Hatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_As_A_Hatter/pseuds/Queer_As_A_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just as sane as I am." There's something different about Luna Lovegood... something almost beautiful. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Insanity

*

“It’s funny. We think alike, you and me.” 

Looking up from my Transfiguration essay, I raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“I understand you, Harry. I’m sure of it. You’re just like me.” 

Luna was sitting in front of the fireplace, legs crossed and head tilted to one side, studying my face. She had wandered in an hour ago and murmured something about waiting for Hermione. She then settled herself down by the fire and had been staring into it ever since. Day-dreaming about Nargles, no doubt. 

I chuckled. “I don’t know about that. We’re very different people, Luna.”

“Oh no, on the contrary, we’re very much the same. You’re not like everybody else. You’re… unique.” 

“What makes me unique? The scar on my head?”

“Not at all. You see, scars aren’t that special. Everybody has them. Physical scars, emotional scars, mental scars… emotional scars are the worst kind, don’t you think?” 

“I suppose they are.” I’ll admit it, I was intrigued. Luna doesn’t usually say very much, but the things she does say – be they utterly brilliant or utterly bizarre – are always worth listening to. The only problem is that, when it comes to Luna, separating brilliant from downright insane can be an impossible task. 

I shook my head and put down my quill. “What makes me unique then?”

“The story behind the scar, of course. Everybody wants a piece of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.”

“Tell me about it,” I muttered.

Luna continued. “You’re famous. Every witch and wizard in the world knows your name. But despite all the attention you get, nobody knows the real you. It’s sad that you’re still so lonely.”

“What? I’m not lonely.” And I wasn’t, really. I had everything I needed in life. But I still avoided her eyes as I said it. 

“No need to get defensive, Harry.”

“I’m not getting defensive, I just… I have friends! I have Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville and… you. I’m not lonely.” Looking back at her, I noticed a small smile on her face.

“You have friends, yes, but I can tell you need something more than that. You need love. You need someone to love you. Not just anybody – someone who understands you and appreciates you, someone who can see past the fame and fortune and love you for who you really are. You’re quite beautiful, you know.” I half expected her to blush and look away, but her gaze was steady. Of course, Luna always said exactly what was on her mind. Nothing could faze her. That’s one of the things I admired most about her – she was fearless. 

Truth be told, I have always been fascinated by Luna Lovegood. There’s something about her that captivates me. It’s as if she’s looking at the world through a kaleidoscope of different colours, and I sometimes wish I could see everything the way she does.

“I don’t need love. I’m perfectly happy on my own,” I lied, smoothly, hoping she’d believe it.

“Some people are, but you’re not one of those people. I can tell.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because you’re like me, remember? I’m lonely too. I may not wear the evidence on my forehead, but life hasn’t always been easy for me. I know I’m not normal. And growing up without my mum… I have scars too, Harry. Emotional scars. I can’t help but wonder if there’s someone out there who could love me, despite all my imperfections.” 

“Of course there is,” I replied softly. 

She looked back at the fire. “I like watching the flames. They always seem to be so alive and carefree. I imagine that’s what it feels like to be in love.” 

“Don’t you know how it feels to be in love?”

“Perhaps I do,” she said, carefully. “I haven’t decided yet.”

My heart skipped a beat. Watching her as she stared into the flames, I noticed something different about her. There was a light in her eyes, a spark that I couldn’t quite place. What was she thinking? 

Dammit. How does she do this? How does she get into my head without even trying? Maybe she’s right. Maybe we are the same. I don’t think I’d mind very much. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, someone who understands…

“That’s another thing we have in common. I think we’re both very cautious when it comes to trusting people. We don’t let our guard down easily. We’ve been hurt too often in the past,” Luna said, picking absent-mindedly at a loose thread on her sleeve. “And we don’t really fit in with the others. We’re too…”

“Different,” I finished, smiling at her.

“I was going to say unique,” she grinned back.

“I like that you’re different. I wish I had your confidence, Luna.”

“You do. You just have to find a way to let it out.”

We sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes. She went back to watching the fire, and I went back to watching her. I’d never noticed before how pretty she really is. She looked as though she was deep in thought, chewing on her bottom lip, still pulling at the loose thread. It was… cute, I realised suddenly. She was really cute. I was dying to ask her what she was thinking about. Her eyes were still lit up like a Christmas tree, and looking closer, I saw the corners of her mouth begin to twitch, as if she was fighting back a smile. I wanted to tell her not to fight it. I wanted to tell her how beautiful I think her smile is.

And at that moment, I realised something else. I wasn’t just fascinated by Luna Lovegood. 

I was in love with her. I wanted her. 

Suddenly, she smiled and stood up. “Well, I think Hermione must have forgotten about our plans. I should go. I’ll see you in class, Harry.” And with that, she started walking towards the portrait. 

I didn’t want her to go. I had to stop her. I had to tell her. “Wait, Luna! Listen, if we’re so alike…” 

“It means you’re just as sane as I am,” she said, turning back to look at me. 

“Well, how sane does that make me?”

“Not very sane at all, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, really? Why?”

She smiled. “Because I’m absolutely crazy for you, Harry Potter.”

My heart was pounding. I smirked and said, “Well then, I must be a raving lunatic.” 

And that was the first time I ever saw Luna Lovegood blush.

*


End file.
